Kurapika
' Kurapika '(クラピカ, Kurapika) is the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. He is a Blacklist Hunter and the current leader of the organization founded by Light Nostrade. He is a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Rat". His goal is to avenge his clan and recover the remaining pairs of Scarlet Eyes. Role in the series Appearance Kurapika has medium blond hair with brown eyes; blue in the 1999 series (grey/dark grey in the 2011 series). His eyes glow a beautiful and coveted scarlet when experiencing intense emotion. In his first appearance in the series, he wears a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored (red in the 2011 series) hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. He changes his tabard and training suit for the duration of the Yorknew City arc. His shoes are periwinkle Chinese style flats. Kurapika also wears a single, drop earring ornamented with a ruby in his left ear. After learning Nen, he starts using black contact lenses in order to hide his Scarlet Eyes. Personality Kurapika is an intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. He is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. His distance from others initially keeps him level-headed and moralistic, but his heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Having been traumatized from losing everyone he loved at the age of twelve, Kurapika closes his heart to new people and remains introverted as to stay focused on his goal. Though Kurapika outwardly states that he desires to become a Blacklist Hunter and his ultimate goal is to capture the band of thieves that massacred his family, he is willing to compromise his personal morality and delve into the squalid side of society in order to achieve his goal. He is prone to fits of uncontrollable anger should the memory of his clan be insulted in any way. After becoming a professional Hunter, Kurapika starts upon a self-destructive path. His anger leads him to commit villainous acts of wrath as catharsis for his pain. Kurapika's reserved demeanor makes him very ruthless and unreasonable, but his friends are the only ones able to slightly settle his seething enough for him to think rationally. Even so, he considers his friendships to be a weakness hindering him from succeeding in his aims. Background Kurapika is a member of the Kurta Clan. As a child, he almost fell from a cliff if not for the interference of his best friend, Pairo. While he was unharmed, his friend Pairo had harmed both his legs and both of his eyes and their condition gets worse everyday. This incident deeply affects Kurapika with feelings of guilt. Considering this as his own fault, he decided to solve it by going to the outside world and bringing back the best doctor to cure Pairo. Kurapika thus approached the Kurta Clan's elder to request to go to the outside world but he was constantly refused and argued with the elder, seeing the Kurta Clan's fear of the outside world as unreasonable and backward. After the argument, he talked to Pairo and they had a conversation about the "mysterious" world which give Kurapika some clues and facts. At some point, Kurapika and Pairo saved a female outsider called Sheila, and as thanks she gives them a book about the adventures of a professional Hunter in the outside world which they read together and kept preciously. After the outsider girl left, Kurapika realized that the Kurta Clan's elder had stolen it and confronted him about it. Having an argument again, the clan elder finally allowed Kurapika to take the test to go to the outside world. Studying hard and passing all the tests successfully, the elder gave him his last test: to go shopping in the outside world with a partner without revealing their Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika chose Pairo as his partner, much to everyone's shock. After departing for the outside world for the last test, Pairo eventually fell asleep during the journey to the town and Kurapika decided within himself that he will pass the test to go to the outside world and find a doctor that can cure Pairo and after that, they will explore the outside world together. Kurapika passes the final test with some difficulty, but has been granted unrestricted permission to go to the outside world as promised by the clan elder. Before leaving, Kurapika promises Pairo that he will return with a doctor and that they will one day go to the outside world together. He also promised Pairo that he will have fun and enjoy himself while outside, having adventures just like the Hunter they read about from Sheila's book. 6 weeks later, while Kurapika was away, the Kurta Clan was approached by the Phantom Troupe for their valuable eyes and massacred. The news reported the death of all 128 members of the Kurta Clan and of scores of dead bodies with eyes gouged out in their wake. As the last surviving member of his clan, Kurapika vows to gain back all the stolen eyes of his people and to arrest all of the members of the Troupe. Relationships Equipment Bokken: During the Hunter Exam, Kurapika wielded two wakizashi-sized bokken as his weapon of choice. The handles of the two bokken are wrapped in bandages and linked together by a thread, which allows Kurapika to wield them as a nunchaku. In the 1999 anime, the bokken are revealed to actually be sheathed swords. Knives: In the Hunter Exam, Kurapika carried at least three knives hidden under his vest. However, according to Majitani, he does not seem to rely on them much. Shuriken: In the Hunter Exam, Kurapika had at least two shuriken hidden under his vest. Like his knives, they are an additional precaution. Switchblade: After learning Nen and joining the mafia, Kurapika started to use a knife for intimidation. Handgun: Kurapika started carrying a black handgun after being hired by Oito. So far he has used it only for purposes of intimidation. Abilities & Powers Kurapika has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. As a Zodiac, his authority in the Hunter Associationis inferior only to that of the chairman herself. Being Light Nostrade's right hand man, he had power over the clan, and is now the boss of Light's new organization. Kurapika's powers increase greatly as the series progresses. Hisoka was the first to grow interested in him, listing him as one of the "green fruit" with vast potential. Although at the beginning he was weaker than Killua, during the Yorknew City arc he had become stronger than him due to his Nen abilities. He is one of the few characters (the others being Hisoka and Silva) to have killed a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe, and a very potent one.56 His exceptional intelligence is matched by high combat prowess and iron will that stems from his desire for revenge. He is also very versatile as he has been seen wielding different weapons. In his showdown with Uvogin, he used his chains when afar and at close quarter combat.55While he usually maintains a calm and collected persona, he tends to lose his cool whenever the Phantom Troupe or his clan, are nominated, often turning violent. Scarlet Eyes: When a member of the Kurta Clan becomes enraged, their eyes turn a vivid shade of red, which triggers an amazing increase in physical strength. In this state, even as a child Kurapika could gain the upper hand in terms of speed and strength against three adults, and easily overpowered them. However, Kurapika admitted that when his eyes turn scarlet, he loses all restraint and rationality and becomes primal, which also occurs whenever he sees a spider.17 Furthermore, overusing his Scarlet Eyes can have severe repercussions on his health, as doing so caused him to become incapacitated and feverish for more than one day without Melody's Nen ability managing to lower his body temperature.76 His current limit is about 3 hours, after which the pain and fatigue become too intense and he passes out97 for 3 times as long. Kurapika also speculates that repeated long uses or ones induced by stealing particularly powerful abilities may cause him to reach the limit earlier than 3 hours.98 At some point during his Nen training, Kurapika learned to turn his eyes scarlet at will and acquired the ability to control his emotions.100 Enhanced Perception: Even prior to learning Nen, he was one of the few candidates of the Hunter Exam to notice being followed by a proctor during the third phase. His first meeting with Izunavi demonstrated that he has a developed instinct, as he dodged an acorn imbued with Nen without knowing anything of inner energy, but understanding in a moment it would have been lethal for him to be hit.101 Enhanced Strength: After training at Zebro's house, Kurapika managed to open the first door of the Testing Gate, whose total weight is 4 tons. His strength increases when his eyes turn scarlet.102 With Nen, his blows become more destructive, to the point he can not only inflict pain to Uvogin despite the latter's body being impervious to bullets, but also inflict damage on him.56 Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Kurapika struck Uvogin various times before he could react and even disappeared out of sight in a space clear of hideouts with a leap.55 He can catch bullets with his chain,42 which he himself stated can entrap a target at a distance of 26 meters in 0.5 seconds. Enhanced Agility: Kurapika can jump several meters in the air and hit his opponents from various angles with acrobatic moves without losing his balance.55 This is first proven when he leaps on top of a chandelier during the exam to be hired by Light Nostrade42 and later in the confrontation against Uvogin.55 Enhanced Endurance: Possibly due to the loathing he harbors toward the Phantom Troupe and the absolute determination to win the fight, Kurapika seemed almost unfazed by Uvogin breaking his arm.55 However, in the anime, Hisoka's blows caused him pain. Genius-Level Intellect: Kurapika is one of the most brilliant characters in the series. Because of this, he was appointed leader of Neon's bodyguards after the demise of Dalzollene.52 He outsmarted minds of Chrollo's level with carefully planned strategies, and his predictions have rarely turned out to be wrong. He also has an immense deal of knowledge about many topics, ranging from psychology to other cultures, from history to forensic, a quality that surprised his brethren when he was only a child. Due to his longing for new notions, he is a fast learner with an impressive memory. Kurapika's analytical skills are so outstanding they have led to the spreading of the rumor, among Muherr's assassins, that he is able to read minds.1 When searching for Halkenburg on the Kakin bodyguard registration, he used the vaguest of clues to choose whom he felt to be Halkenburg, something praised by Oito.86 Master Strategist: Kurapika can formulate flawless plans even in combat to exploit his opponent's weaknesses to the fullest. His intuition is matched by his logical thinking and meticulous preparations. Although he can retain his cool in desperate situations, he can barely stick to his own plan when it concerns the Phantom Troupe, to the extent he might even snap and endanger not only himself, but his friends as well. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Kurapika was able to land several punches and kicks on a fighter specialized in unarmed combat such as Uvogin with almost no damage on his part.55 Master Weapon Specialist: With the full extent of his abilities in the field being unclear, Kurapika used a pair of bokken swords linked by a thread before learning Nen, and could wield them also as a nunchaku. In the 1999 anime, it was revealed the bokken swords were actually two sheathed blades. He displayed the ability to use them skillfully against Hisoka. When he worked as Neon's bodyguard, he carried a knife with him, although he used it solely for intimidation. However, the weapon Kurapika specializes in currently are his chains, which he learned to use in battle with great skill in a rather short amount of time. He can move them with such mastery that they act as natural extensions of his limbs, being even able to entangle targets at a distance of almost 30 meters in less than a second.55 The chains are suited for both offensive and defensive purposes (usually the Dowsing Chain),42 as well as immobilizing the opponent (Chain Jail).50 Imbued with his Nen, they gain an abnormal destructive power, as commented by Uvogin,102 which allows them to easily break through rock. Bilingual: Kurapika's mother tongue is the language spoken by the Kurta, but he has also acquired perfect proficiency in the language used in the world at large. NVC Expert: Even without the usage of his chain, Kurapika is adept at recognizing lies by looking at his interlocutor's eyes. He demonstrated it when inquiring about Melody's motivation for becoming a bodyguard: he not only understood her answer was sincere, but also that she was hiding important details.46 When trying to identify a mole within the Zodiacs, he could tell it was Saiyu just by observing his body language.85 Nen Kurapika is a Conjurer, a Nen user that can create objects out of thin air according to his imagination, but he becomes a Specialist when his eyes turn Scarlet.102 He learned Nen in a very short time, and is deemed a very skilled user. The weapon that he conjures is a unique one — five chains that extend from each finger on his right hand. Some of the fingers were specially designed to deal vengeance on the Phantom Troupe.50 By using a Limitation that puts his own life at stake, his abilities received a great boost.50102 In fact, the chain is so strong that Uvogin, an experienced fighter, assumed that it was a real chain that Kurapika was manipulating.56 The combination of his Limitation, the increase in skill granted by his Specialization Hatsu and the aura boost granted by his Scarlet Eyes102 allowed him to rival a master Enhancer like Uvogin in close quarters combat and eventually subdue him. He is able to conceal his chain using In in order to bind his opponent without their knowledge until it is too late. Kurapika is also proficient in all the other branches on Nen, suited for both combat, such as Shu55 and Ko,56 and analysis, such as Gyo.55 Repeated usage of his Scarlet Eyes combined with Nen takes a heavy toll on his mind and body,56 causing him an incapacitating high fever that, after the death of Pakunoda, lasted several days and could not be relieved by Melody's flute.76 Quotes * "Not everything in this world can be '''bought', Leorio! You know that!"7 * (To Leorio) ''"Their eyes were stolen from every single body. All of them... Killed for what '''death' creates. So I've sworn to capture the Phantom Troupe... And recover the eyes of my clan!!"7 * (To Leorio) "''My '''own' pride is nothing compared to my kinsmen's suffering."7 * ''"My '''mind' perceived that tattoo was a fake, but my emotions... I just saw red... and... to be honest... Whenever I see a spider, any spider, my rationality collapses, and I turn primal! Heh... I suppose that's reassuring. It means the rage inside me has not yet faded.17'' * (To Uvogin) "Some place remote where we won't cause a nuisance. I get the feeling your final moments will be raucous."53 * (To Izunavi) "Because there are people at large who need to be chained to hell."102 * (To Uvogin) "The noises, the physical contact, the smell of blood... They make me sick. How can you not think of anything or feel anything?!"56 * (To the freelance assassins) "Poor teamwork would only confuse people. Those who need help can rely on the community's staff. There'll be fewer arguments if we work on our own. I'll be fine by myself."61 * (To Zenji) "Step aside. Don't tempt me. I don't care who I lash out at. It might as well be you."66 * (Referring to Gon, Killua, and Leorio) "I've been blessed with good friends."100 * (To Mizaistom, who mentioned the Scarlet Eyes) "From this point on, choose your words wisely. This is no place for you outsiders. I am indeed looking for their eyes. What of it?"81 * "A daughter of the Mafia. Teacher. Lawyer. Musician. Investor. Priest. Doctor. Swindler. Board of members from multiple corporations. Tycoons. The founder of a religion. Politician. Artist. And... a king's son... I've threatened, coaxed, paid people off... I lost '''something' every time I got back a part of my brethren. But this will soon end... This... This is the last monster with the last of the eyes...! Among them... Pairo... My journey may finally begin. But... where would I go...? There is no home for me to return to... and nobody to welcome me back. I have nothing left."82 Trivia * In the Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook, his name is spelled as "'Curarpikt'".103 * Despite his clan's name, Kurapika has never been shown with a full name. However, "Kurapika Kurta" is the name given by the fans. Among the four main characters, Kurapika is the only one whose last name has not been mentioned yet. * Kurapika wears two earrings, although only one is seen throughout the series. * Kurapika is the only character who falls under two different Nen categories. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Kurapika's stats are: * Anime and Manga Differences ** In the 1999 series, both of his earrings are shown only once. ** Although Kurapika wore a different outfit for the Zoldyck Family arc, in the 2011 version, he has the same outfit from the Hunter Exam. Intertextuality and References ** In Volume 11, the author revealed Kurapika was inspired by the '''Ohmu' in Hayao Miyazaki's manga Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. ** Kurama, one of the main characters in Yoshihiro Togashi's other manga and anime, YuYu Hakusho, bears some similarities to Kurapika: *** Both are cunning master strategists who always plan their attacks in advance. *** Both are prodigies who rapidly learned how to control their superhuman abilities. *** Both are highly intelligent with a vast knowledge in many fields. *** Both have an androgynous appearance that has lead readers to wonder if they were in fact girls. In one chapter, Kurapika is mistaken as being a girl by his archenemy, while on the last episode of YuYu Hakusho, Kurama is mistaken for Kuwabara's girlfriend. *** Both wear Chinese-style clothes. *** A calm, collective, and friendly personality belies both Kurapika's and Kurama's sinister, wrathful, and hateful feelings towards those who had hurt them. *** Both bared a profound feeling of respect and platonic love towards their friends and family, and would never sacrifice their lives in order to achieve their own personal goals. *** Both are capable hand-to-hand combatants, although they mainly fight with weapons. *** Just as Kurama can manipulate plants in order to immobilize, capture, attack and kill his enemies, Kurapika has the ability to conjure up a chain from his aura, which is used for the same purposes as Kurama's plants are. Furthermore, Kurama wielded a whip in origin, making his combat style very similar to Kurapika's. *** In the same way that Kurama was ranked second place for most popular character in the YuYu Hakusho manga, Kurapika was also voted on second place in the Hunter × Hunter popularity contest. *** Just like Kurama is the second person that Yusuke meets out of the main team, Kurapika is the second person on the main team that Gon meets. *** Both Kurama and Kurapika have the same first two syllables on their names and are the only main characters to do so. ** Kurapika is similar to Saint Seiya character Shun in his androgynous appearance and the usage of chains as weapons. ** Kurapika bears resemblance to Lyserg Diethel from Shaman King in that: *** Both have androgynous traits which have caused them to be mistaken for girls. *** Their weapons of choice are similar. *** Both have dowsing abilities. *** Both are renowned for their deduction skills; furthermore, Lyserg sought to become a detective, Kurapika a Blacklist Hunter. *** Both want to exact their revenge on a group of villains who murdered their family. Miscellaneous ** Kurapika was ranked second in all of the 3 popularity polls that have been conducted so far by Weekly Shonen Jump. In the first character popularity poll, he acquired 13,498 votes. In the second character popularity poll, he had 7,176 votes. In the most recent and third character popularity poll, he had 3,467 votes. *** During the first poll, fans were impressed by his great will and often confused about his gender which gave him a lot of points. ** Kurapika is referred to as the "Chain Bastard", the nickname the Phantom Troupe gave to him, in one of the tracks for the 2011 original soundtrack 2. ** His voice actress in the Pilot OVA, Noriko Hidaka, also voices Shalnark in the 2011 series. ** Kurapika is played by Akiko Kimura in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. ** Out of the 4 main characters, Kurapika is the only one whose birthday does not fall on a Japanese holiday. *** Nevertheless, it is indeed relevant: in Japanese culture, the number 4, due to one of its possible pronunciations, is considered the number of death, and April is the fourth month of the year. This date reflects his determination to apprehend or kill the members of the Phantom Troupe, and he is indeed referred as a "god of death" in one of their predictions. *** The number of the month and day of his birthday are the same: Kurapika shares this characteristic with the other three protagonists and Hisoka. Category:Heroes Category:Male